


I Won't Ever Leave Your Side

by Turquoise September (Myst_Arrowny)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, F/M, Minor Spoilers, Minor Violence, Relationship(s), Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Arrowny/pseuds/Turquoise%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin sided with Hoshido four months ago but despite all the hospitality he still feels like a stranger in his own family. As if that wasn't bad enough his feelings for his younger sister, Sakura, are a real cause for concern. However unbeknownst to him, there is a secret he doesn't know about; one which will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Ever Leave Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> More Fire Emblem Fates fics from me! This time it's about one of my favourite ships in the game; CorrinxSakura! I felt like this ship works well to write about given it's "taboo" nature. Though given the fact you can marry anyone in this game which should give a hint that this isn't actually taboo. Nevertheless, enjoy! Comments are always appreciated.

It had been four months ago that Corrin walked back into the Hoshido kingdom and reunited with his brothers and sisters. While unsure at first, he found himself quickly getting used to their ways; Ryoma’s serious nature and protectiveness of the whole kingdom, Hinoka’s training regime and protectiveness over Corrin, Takumi’s need to prove himself stronger than everyone and Sakura’s overall worrying over everyone. Still, he couldn’t help but think that in these four months that he hadn’t really bonded with any of them in a sibling manner. Yes he loved all four of them but he couldn’t help but wonder if he was forcing himself to love them as though they were his own flesh and blood, after all it often felt that he was a stranger in his own family.

As night fell onto the kingdom and everyone made their way to bed, Corrin couldn’t help but think these thoughts. He felt guilty, incredibly so for feeling like this but he couldn’t help it. Telling himself that he’d tell the others about it come tomorrow, the young prince laid down in his bed and quickly drifted off.

Several hours later he found himself roughly jerked awake by the sound of screaming. Jumping out of bed straight away and on high alert, Corrin quickly grabbed his Yato blade and ran out of the door, trying to find the source of the screaming.

_I can’t be the only one hearing this… can I?_ Corrin thought to himself as he walked down the castle hallway, suspicious that no-one else had been woken by the screams and had gone in search of the source for the location of the screams.

As he walked down the hallway he heard the scream again, this time it was close by.

_Sakura!_

Quickly opening the door to his younger sister’s room, Corrin was relieved to see that no-one else was there, Sakura was in her bed sleeping… or so she should’ve been had she not been screaming at an increasing rate. Concerned, Corrin quickly walked over to her bed and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sakura! Sakura!" He whispered loud enough for her to hear him.

With a slight nudge, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her brother. "C-Corrin?" Sakura said in a shocked tone, wondering why her brother was in her room.

"You were screaming in your sleep, I was worried." The white haired man smiled slightly. "Thankfully you were just having a nightma-"

Suddenly Sakura wrapped her arms around Corrin and held onto him tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks as she buried her head into his chest. "I... I don't want to lose you again Corrin!" The young shrine maiden whimpered, trying to stop herself crying. "Promise me you'll never leave me... us again."

Corrin placed his hand on Sakura's head and began stroking her hair. "I promise you Sakura, I'll never leave you again."

Sakura looked up at him, the tears filling up her eyes. "Y-You promise?"

"I promise." The white haired man smiled. "Was the nightmare to do with me leaving you then?" He said as he cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears with his hand.

Blushing at his touch, Sakura nodded. "Y-Yes... You said that you d-didn't like me and that I annoyed you because I'm so shy." She looked away before continuing. "You told me that you preferred your Nohrian family and that you'd never love me in the same way you love them."

Placing the Yato blade down on the floor, Corrin sat on her bed and leaned forward, putting his hands together and sighing. "Sakura... Do you love me?" He looked at her and blushed slightly, realising her nightgown was askew and one of the straps was hanging down her arm.

Sakura quickly nodded. "O-Of course I do! I'm so glad you're in my life big brother!" Looking at Corrin she noticed where he was looking, causing her face to turn as bright as her hair. She pulled the strap back onto her shoulder and looked away. "S-Sorry!"

"No need to apologise, it happens." Corrin replied, trying to remain calm. Standing up, he picked up his Yato blade and smiled. "I'm going to put this back and get you some milk, I won't be long alright?"

Sakura looked up at him and giggled. "Heehee, milk? Really?" She quickly looked down. "Is that h-how you see me? As some little girl?"

"Of course not, but who doesn't like milk?" Corrin laughed slightly before walking out Sakura's room.

As she waited for Corrin to return with the milk, Sakura reached over into her bedside drawer and pulled out a pink envelope. Looking at it, she nodded, took a deep breath and opened it up, finding a letter inside. As she read the contents of the letter she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, clearly in a state of complete shock. Getting to the end of the letter she quickly placed it back into the envelope and into the bedside drawer, a massive smile on her face.

Corrin walked back into Sakura's room, a glass of milk in his hand. As he looked at her he smiled slightly. "What's with the big smile?"

Sakura looked over at Corrin and blushed slightly. "Oh, ummm... I just read something that Mother wrote to me, it made me feel a lot better."

"I wish I had gotten to know Mother more." The white haired man said as he handed her the glass of milk. "Most of what I know about her is from what Orochi and Reina have told me." Corrin sat down next to her and looked at her drinking the milk for a moment before looking away and sighing. "Sakura... do you think we make a good family?"

Sakura moved the glass from her mouth and looked at him. "Wh-What? ...Are you not happy being here?"

"No no, that's not it at all!" He replied. "I love you guys, I really do! It's just..." Corrin looked away from her, unable to say the words whilst looking at his sister's face. "I feel like a stranger here. You've all grown up with each other, I don't have that luxury. You all treat me like this amazing person, all these memories Ryoma and Hinoka have of me that I don't remember." He looked down at the floor. "I'm not going to leave you, I made up my mind that King Garon is evil and must be stopped, but..." Looking over at her, he noticed that the tears had started rolling down her cheeks again. Reaching over, he wiped the tears away from her face once again, giving her a small smile. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to upset you again."

Sakura shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry." She smiled slightly. "I can see where you're coming from, I don't have any memories of you either, I feel like a stranger to you and your life." Looking away from him, Sakura blushed. "I call you big brother but to be honest we've been treating each other less like a-actual siblings and more like just a man and a woman."

Corrin blushed slightly and nodded. “Y-Yeah, you're right about that. But I promise I'll treat you like my sister from now on!"

"P-Please don't..." The peach haired woman spoke softly.

"What was that?" Corrin asked.

"N-Nothing!" Sakura replied as she turned to look at him. "You know I... I feel really comfortable around you though." She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, not only for the milk and making me feel better for also for being here and treating me the way you do!"

Corrin blushed as he smiled back at her. "Well I'll keep treating you like such, especially if my reward is seeing that beautiful smile of yours."

Quickly drinking the milk as she blushed profusely, Sakura wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before putting the glass down on the bedside drawer. "I'll s-see you in the morning then."

"Yeah, get some rest Sakura." Corrin smiled as he stood up. Looking at her for a moment he leaned in towards her and kissed her on the forehead. Trying to stop himself from blushing madly, he smiled at her. "S-Sleep well."

Blushing, Sakura nodded. "Th-Thank you. Y-You too."

As Corrin turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him he leaned against the wall next to it, closing his eyes and placing his hand on his forehead. _She's your sister Corrin! Stop this at once!_

At the same time Sakura brought her covers up to her face, covering a massive smile that she had. Laying her head down on her pillow she looked over at her bedside drawer.

_You knew didn't you Mother? You knew how I'd feel about him? Thank you so much! Maybe I have a chance after all!_


End file.
